plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
La Brainsa Tarpits
|Loc = Jurassic Marsh |image = File:La_Brainsa_Tarpits2.png |Diff = Jurassic Marsh - Day 20 |Plant = |Zombie = }} La Brainsa Tarpits is the Endless Zone of Jurassic Marsh. In it, the player starts with Primal Sunflower, Primal Peashooter, Primal Wall-nut (replacing their original versions), and Perfume-shroom. It is unlocked after beating Jurassic Marsh - Day 20. Like all Endless Zones, the first two levels will start as a single flag, then the entire zone itself will sport more challenging levels compared to an ordinary level as the player may not know the number of flags and the number of dinosaurs that would appear in a level. Strategies The key in advancing in higher levels is to prioritize the following plants: *Spikeweed, Cactus, or Spikerock *Blover *Perfume-shroom *Bonk Choy or Hurrikale *Winter Melon *Imitater *Intensive Carrot *Twin Sunflower *Phat Beet or Cold Snapdragon *Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot *Iceberg Lettuce *Power Lily *Primal Potato Mine These aforementioned plants are what you need. The use of Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Bonk Choy is to negate the power of Ankylosaurus. Ankylosaurus is the most dangerous dinosaur. As level progresses, it appears like an Imp Cannon. Without Spikeweed or Spikerock, Ankylosaurus will tend to toss your innermost defenses out by thrusting out a zombie. One can already be threatening but if it comes more of it on a same square, it will eliminate all plants on that particular row, making it harder to handle the level. Place Spikeweeds and Spikerocks on Ankylosaurus' place. Double it to reduce using its full extent. If not satisfied, Perfume-shroom. Watch out however for Gargantuars as they can negate Spikeweeds and Spikerocks in large numbers. Winter Melons to the back to slow down the horde and to assist the aforementioned plants. This will help you minimize Ankylosaurus' ability to thrust zombies forward. Spore-shrooms would also come in handy and any clones of it can make a good cannon fodder. Next is to keep watch of Pterodactyls. Pterodactyls are rampant and threatening as well if it arrives in large numbers. They will drag more zombies and ambush your defenses from behind, leaving you defenseless. Same tactics apply as to how you handle Ankylosaurus. Double your Perfume-shroom if you must. For Spikeweeds and Spikerocks, place them at the back, deploy more if you must but insert a Tall-nut or a Primal Wall-nut at the middle column. Be sure to replenish them if they are already at third degrade. Cold Snapdragon's use will come here along with Bonk Choy's and Spikeweeds and Spikerocks if there are any Ankylosauruses appearing. T-rexes are also deadly. A roar can triple the speed of a zombie. Here's where Stunion and Stallia will come to use. Assuming the first T-rex has arrived and you have used a Perfume-shrooom, there will be more of it that will appear, and their purpose if for luring for the charmed T-rexes. Finally, Velociraptors and Stegosauruses are a bit easy to handle. Blover will be the best bet against them since they toss zombies without invincibility status granted temporarily, Blover makes short work of them but can also make great use of Perfume-shroom's usage when timed properly. Bear in mind raptors become stationary once charmed so if you want raptors to minimize the horde on a particular row where most of zombies huddle, timing of Perfume-shroom is important. Use Power-ups as a last resort. Gallery Trivia *La Brainsa Tarpits is a possible reference to La Brea Tar Pits, a museum in real life that collects fossils. **In the app store description, the word 'Tarpits' is even split apart into two words, making it 'Tar Pits'. *Since there are seven zombies (excluding Flag Zombie) listed, La Brainsa Tarpits selects four zombies to fight for. Therefore, there are 35 possible ways this Endless Zone can select (which always include Jurassic and Jurassic Flag Zombie). *Oddly, its button is blue, unlike the other Endless Zones' buttons, which are purple. This is most likely an error. *Temple of Bloom, Pyramid of Doom, La Brainsa Tarpits, Icebound Battleground, and Greatest Hits are the only Endless Zones where the first zombie that appears is not always the Basic Zombie variant of the respective world. In this case, the zombie that may appear is Jurassic Imp. **If the first zombie is an Jurassic Imp, it triggers the next wave of zombies and dinosaurs immediately. *La Brainsa Tarpits is the only Endless Zone where the player can get an Endless Zone card for Wall-nut. Category:Endless Zones Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh levels Category:Endless levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty